


sushi roll

by ghouldere



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouldere/pseuds/ghouldere
Summary: turning and tossing in your sleep, makoto calls you a sushi roll.





	sushi roll

11 pm.

[Name] was tossing and turning in her sleep. This was a normal habit for her as she was clumsy in nature.

She ends up getting rolled up in the covers, taking the only source of warmth away from the tall boy beside her.

She turns her back to him while still being asleep and eventually stopped moving around.

—

Makoto wakes up from the cold air hitting his exposed skin.

He sits up, rubs his eyes and released a small yawn. He looks down at his body and noticed the covers weren’t there to protect him from the cold. His lazy eyes trail the end of the cloth up to the person who took it all to themselves. 

[Name], rolled up in those blankets that they used to share just a few minutes ago, was sleeping peacefully with her small shoulders rising up due to her rhythmic breathing.

Makoto smiles at the view and props himself down on his elbows to kiss her forehead. “You look like a cute sushi roll, [Name]-chan.” He mumbles and tries to hold in his chuckle.

He returns back to his side and lies down on the bed. Makoto ignores the situation of being left in the cold, and hugs [Name] tightly for the newfound warmth before closing his eyes to resume his sleep.


End file.
